Cain (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Cain is the first son of Adam and Eve and older brother of Abel. He is the former trainer/leader of the Knights of Hell and is the original first vampire to exist. He is infamous and feared by angels and demons. Up to this point in the present he is the bearer of the Mark of Cain. Biography Cain was the first born of Adam and Eve and older brother of Abel. Cain was originally believed to have killed Abel through jealously and being God's favorite like in every bible and he was punished by having the Mark of Cain to become immortal, however that is not the case as it is revealed that Abel had been talking to Lucifer and planned on taking Abel's soul to hell. Cain made Lucifer an offer to take him instead of his brother. Lucifer agreed but only on the condition that Cain would be the one to kill his brother. Cain murdered Abel by using the First Blade. Afterwards Lucifer passed the Mark of Cain to its new bearer and Cain was cursed with immortality and the need for blood by killing anything. The mark became bound to the First Blade, giving it the power to kill anything. Cain wandered the earth, killing all kinds of humans. He met the First demon Lilith and she offers him sanctuary. When Cain witnesses Lilith's power, the Mark causes him to crave the need for power and so Lilith was glad to give Cain power by commencing the Awakening Ceremony. She bleeds her blood into a bowl and orders him to drink it. God sent three angels and offer him redemption but Cain denies the opportunity and so his curse his worsen. He becomes the first and original vampire to exist before the Vlad ever came into existence. Cain was now a vampire out for killing even more and did his best to resist the Mark's urges so he committed suicide by stabbing himself with the First Blade, however the Mark resurrected him, making him a new demon, which made Cain a demon-vampire hybrid. Cain met with Lucifer once more and was offered to train and become the leader of the Hell Knights. He trained everyone of the knights personally, including Abaddon. After a while he went on his killing spree, but this time killing humans, monsters, reapers, fairies, deities, and angels. He was known for being feared by every demon as he killed thousands. In the 19th century, he fell in love with a human named Colette Mullen. Cain was forgiven by Colette for all his past sins if he promised to lay down the First Blade and never kill again. Cain agreed and so the two got married. They later had a baby daughter named Miriam, who was the second Cambion in existence. The other Knights learned of Colette and Miriam, so they kidnapped the two, in hopes of having Cain return back to his work, only this caused Cain to take the First Blade and slaughter all the Knights except for one. He found Abaddon in possession of Colette. She attempted to force Cain back to the way he was once before, in return she would let Colette free, but she would take his daughter and turn her into a weapon. Cain refused ans attempted to kill Abaddon but she fled in time and Cain accidentally kills Colette. Cain plans to go after Abaddon but Colette begs him to retire and look after their daughter. Cain promises to stop being a Knight but he goes back on his word of raising their daughter and he places Miriam with a human family. Season 7 Cain was minding his business in Missouri when he felt the energy output of an angry Cassandra. He was not intimidated by her power and did not care if the world was destroyed as he would do anything to die and be rid of the Mark. He was also aware of Crowley being possession of her as well and called it idiotic of the Crossroad Demon to go and anger the girl. Powers and Abilities Cain is unusually powerful for a Knight of Hell and this is because he is a demon-vampire hybrid. Cain is by far one of the strongest demons to ever walk the earth. With the Mark empowering him even further and the First Blade, Cain is unstoppable. He is stronger than any demon, monster, angel, or any supernatural entity. What's worse its that he cannot be killed by any powerful entity or weaponry, due of the Mark of Cain. * Demonic Control: Cain can control the body, mind, and demonic essence of any demon except for Greater Demons. ** Demonic Tactile Exorcism: With only a hand gesture or verbally, Cain can exorcise a demon out of their vessel and banish them back to hell. * Immortality: Cain is the first human in existence. With him being the bearer of the Mark, he cannot die and will live forever. The Mark will also constantly keep bringing him back from the dead no matter what. ** Immunity: Due of being the Bearer of the Mark of Cain, Cain cannot die from any being or weaponry. The Mark makes Cain immune to angelic/demon/magic powers used on him. Cain can only be harmed by Demon Blades, Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, and Archangel Blades. The First Blade, Colt, and Archangel's Personal Weaponry will only place him in a coma for a short while. Death's Scythe is the only weapon capable of killing Cain. ** Self-Resurrection: When Cain committed suicide, the Mark prevented him from dying in order to satisfy its need for blood so he was brought back as a demon, due of it seeing the one living creature as corruption. Cain retained himself being a vampire and became a hybrid of two species. * Demonic/Vampire Immunity: Cain is a very powerful and ancient demon. He is practically immune to all demonic weaknesses. Cain retains his original body as he was not tortured like any other demon so an exorcism will not affect him. He can touch vast quantities of holy water, salt, and iron just fine. He can walk on hallowed ground, Palo Santo will not prevent him from moving. Cain can still be confine in a Devil's Trap but he will not lose his powers as he can still us them at full power and while he's inside the trap. Because he is part demon and older than even the Alpha Vampire, Cain is immune to all vampire weaknesses as they have no affect on him * Nigh-Invulnerability: Cain cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can hardly be fazed by anything by lesser supernatural weaponry such as the demon-Killing Knife, which cannot even cause orange sparks to appear like any other demon. The angel blade will only cause him a slight annoyance. He can be harmed by powerful weaponry and beings but they cannot kill him. * Demonic Smiting: As a powerful demon, Cain can nearly smite any living creature in existence, much in the similar manner as angels but a red light generates from the palm of his hand instead of a white light. He can smite all angels except Higher Angels, all demons except for Dukes of Hell, all monsters except for Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, Seth, Hyrda, and Leviathan, all deities except for Titans. * Super Strength: Cain possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm any lesser demon and younger angels. He can overwhelm all angels except for Higher Angels, all demons, all monsters except for Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, and Leviathans. * Telekinesis: Cain can move any object or being with his mind. * Teleportation: Cain can teleport anywhere withing his knowledge and reach in the universe. Vulnerabilities Due of the Mark, Cain cannot die from any being or weaponry. He can still be harmed by power weapons and beings but that is all they an do to him. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Sword: This angelic weapon blessed with greater power can only harm Cain and cannot kill him due of the Mark. * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can only severely harm Cain. It cannot kill him due of the Mark. * Archangel's Personal Weaponry: Glorious, Trident of Lucifer, Raphael's Staff, and Gabriel's Morning star cannot kill him due of the Mark. It can still severely harm him and place Cain in a coma for a short while. * Demon Blade: This elite class demonic weaponry can only harm Cain and cannot kill him due of the Mark. * Devil's Trap: Cain can be confine inside a Devil's Trap, however it cannot dampen his powers as he can still use them while inside and he will break free in just a short time. * First Blade: Cain's own personal weapon can severely harm him, but cannot kill him due of the Mark. As the first time he turned it on himself, he was brought back as a Knight of Hell. * Incompatibility with the Triquetra: Both Marks are identical as they are Primordial Level Magic. Both are equal but incompatible due of the fact that the Triquetra is positive energy and the Mark of Cain is negative energy. When they come together on a single individual, they cancel each other out, destroying one another. Both individual who held their respective marks lose any powers and abilities that were granted by both marks. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Cain but it can harm him. Magic spells/rituals can affect Cain's senses. Powerful magical removal spells from the Book of the Damned can remove the Mark. * Seraph Blade: The weapon of a Seraphim can harm Cain but cannot kill him due of the Mark. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. While Cain would normally be not one of them, however due of the Mark, it can only severely harm and place him in a coma for a short while. Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Being on the same level as an Archangel can overwhelm Cain but cannot kill him or attack due of the Mark and its protection of returning attacks by seven fold. * Cambion: Malik and Empowered Cambions can overwhelm Cain but cannot kill him or attack due of the Mark and its protection of returning attacks by seven fold. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can easily overwhelm Cain, however she cannot kill him and attack for that matter as the Mark will activate its protection and return her attacks by seven fold. She attempted to use a powerful energy blast on Cain, however she was unaware that he continued to bear the original Mark and ended up getting banished and severely weaken to the point of being strong as a young Seraphim. * Higher Angels: Cain can overwhelm and kill younger angels. Seraphim and Grigori can physically overwhelm him, however Grigori would have a hard time outmatching him. Seraphim can easily overwhelm Cain, but neither Higher Angel cannot kill him or attack due of the Mark and its protection of returning attacks by seven fold. * Leviathans: Any of the First Beast can physically overwhelm Cain. He can overwhelm and kill low or mid tier Leviathans, High Tier can overwhelm him, but cannot kill him or attack due of the Mark and its protection of returning attacks by seven fold. * Nephilim: A Nephilim Emim or higher can overwhelm Cain, but cannot kill him or attack due of the Mark and its protection of returning attacks by seven fold. Destroying Beings * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Cain effortlessly, even with the Mark on and cannot be affected by its protection. God created the Mark and can remove it with ease. The other Primordial Beings can do the same as well. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's Scythe is the only weapon that is capable of destroying Cain, even with the Mark on. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Knight of Hell Category:Greater Demon Category:Vampire Category:Monsters Category:Hybrid Category:Human Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains